Por accidente
by kikitapatia
Summary: Dicen que en la vida cuando las cosas están destinadas a nosotros aunque nos quitemos y cuando no, aunque nos pongamos. Pues eso también se aplica cuando se conoce a alguien nuevo, uno nunca sabe qué nos deparará el futuro. Historias que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra.
1. Chapter 1

**POR ACCIDENTE**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** va de nuevo, SB no me pertenece y para mi horror y decepción Ren tampoco. Pero este fic sí que lo hace.

 **N/A:** Primero, antes que nada, debo agradecer a **aria sm** por haberme permitido usar el nombre de su fic _**"Por accidente"**_ para esta nueva locura mía, pues fue gracias al suyo y a una conversación con ella que se me ocurrió esto.

Dos OS que nada tienen que ver el uno con el otro, AU y OoC.

Situaciones tergiversadas de la vida real que espero les hagan sonreír un poco y si les saco una carcajada me doy por bien servida.

* * *

.

Dos pequeños torbellinos, uno de siete y una de cinco, entraron al cuarto de sus padres y se lanzaron directamente a su cama. Sabían perfectamente que cuando la puerta de su cuarto estuviera cerrada tenían que tocar antes de entrar, pero esta vez fue su padre quien fue a despertarlos para ir a cantarle las mañanitas a su mamá. Una costumbre muy arraigada entre el matrimonio que empezó él desde su noviazgo. Doce años atrás. Tres de novios y nueve de matrimonio y para él se sentía como si solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos días.

Iba justo detrás de sus niños, cargado de una bandeja donde llevaba un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños casero. No es que él lo hubiera cocinado, no, no, no. Por todos los dioses, si quería tener a su mujer a su lado muchos años más. Este era creación de la Okami-san, que con tanto gusto se lo preparaba cada año, con tal de que él no se metiera nunca más al terreno sagrado que era la cocina del Taisho. Después de su primer y único intento, de hacerle él mismo el pastel de cumpleaños, que, dicho sea de paso, logró que terminaran los dos en la sala de emergencias intoxicados. Así que no, nada, nadita le permitía el Taisho cocinar.

Sonrió al ver la mueca que hizo su mujer al ser despertada intempestivamente al caerle "delicadamente" encima los dos pequeños bultos. Pronto se incorporó sobre la cama y se acomodó a cada lado a uno de sus hijos, rodeándoles los hombros con sus brazos.

Después de cantarle las mañanitas, él, aún con la bandeja en la mano, se sentó sobre la cama, y se inclinó a darle un beso de buenos días, ante la mueca de asco del pequeño Cain y la de ensoñación de Setsu.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, ángel!

La niña aplaudía emocionada ante la demostración de cariño entre sus padres.

—Mami, cuéntanos otra vez por qué papi te dice "ángel" —su padre sonrió al recordar el porqué.

.

* * *

.

No, no, no, él nunca se enfermaba. Así que no, ese carraspeo en la garganta era solo polvillo que había inhalado en el escenario que había ayudado a construir. Nada más.

—Te lo repito de nuevo, Kuon, estás enfermo.

—Que no, Yukihito, no estoy enfermo, solo respiré mucho polvo y tengo la garganta seca —le repitió enojado a su amigo. Lo conocía desde su más tierna infancia. Yukihito lo había ayudado mucho a adaptarse a su nueva vida en Japón. Sus padres se habían mudado desde Estados Unidos y a él le había costado mucho hacer nuevos amigos. Pero Yukihito había estado ahí desde un inicio y su amistad seguía reforzándose con el paso del tiempo.

—Que si fuera eso, yo también estaría igual. Te recuerdo que estuve ahí a tu lado ayudándote a desembarazarte de Kimiko-san.

—Uffff, Kimiko-san aún no entiende las indirectas por más directas que se las haga. Jamás estaré ni levemente interesado en ella. Porque solo una vez le levanté un cuaderno que se le cayó ahora no me la quito de encima.

—Kuon, a pesar de que muchos te crean un playboy, yo te conozco bien, y eres todo un caballero con quien de verdad lo merece. Pero, hay que reconocerlo, no eres un santo y tienes tu cuota —volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido al oírlo toser.

—Estoy bien, no es nada —respondió al verlo negar con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que al día siguiente no lo estaba. Tenía temperatura y un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

—Eres un cabezota, Kuon. No sé por qué no te quedaste en casa. Mírate, si ni siquiera puedes caminar derecho —suspiró enojado—. A veces me gustaría que no fueras tan responsable.

—Tenía que venir, yo soy el capitán del equipo.

—Y de mucho les serviste el día de hoy. Quédate aquí que iré por el carro para llevarte a casa. Para colmo te tuviste que quedar hasta tarde para desaparecértele a Kimiko-san que quería jugar a la enfermera contigo —Kuon hizo una cara de asco al recordar la insistencia de la muchacha, tendría que hacer algo para quitársela de encima de una buena vez—. Si casi ya no hay un alma en la universidad. ¿Estarás bien? —La preocupación en el rostro de su amigo era evidente. Kuon asintió o creyó haberlo hecho.

Cerró los ojos para descansarlos un poco, la verdad es que los traía irritados y llorosos. A pesar de su condición sintió que alguien se acercaba a él, y muy a lo lejos escuchó una melodiosa voz.

—¿Hizuri-san? ¿Se … bien? ¡Hiz…-…an! —Quería seguir escuchando esa voz pero la inconsciencia lo llamaba. Recordaba esa voz. Antes ya la había escuchado, y le había gustado mucho desde la primera vez. Le había recordado a los coros de la iglesia al escucharla cantar sin que ella lo supiera. Nunca pudo ver su rostro.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba su cabeza recargada sobre una almohada. Una almohada calientita y que olía divinamente. Intentó abrir los ojos y ante él estaba la imagen de un bellísimo ángel. De cabello negro y ojos ambarinos, que lo miraban asustados. Levantó su mano para tocar su rostro. Era terso y se sonrojaba a su tacto.

—¿Ángel? —Ella no respondió y volteó el rostro hacia la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Mogami-san? ¿Qué sucedió? —Mogami, el nombre de su ángel era Mogami. Después de eso ya no supo nada del mundo entero. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se encontró en su cama vestido con su pijama y un vaso de una cosa verde muy sospechosa sobre su buró. Estaba intentando averiguar qué era esa cosa cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

—¡Vaya susto que nos diste, Kuon! Mira que desmayarte así. Pero qué forma tienes tú para conocer chicas, Kuon —entró con un medicamento en las manos, al ver a Kuon con el vaso, se los dio para que los tragara, acercándole el batido a la boca y le dijo—: lo trajo Mogami-san esta mañana muy temprano, dijo que te ayudaría a mejorarte pronto. Estaba muy preocupada por ti, se asustó mucho al verte caer al suelo.

—¿Mogami-san? —preguntó confundido, tomándose las pastillas junto con el remedio ese.

—Sí, Mogami-san, una chica de cabello corto, negro, de ojos color ámbar, que tenía tu cabeza en su regazo después de que te desmayaste, a quien por cierto no dejabas de llamar "ángel". ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Kuon? ¿Ángel? —preguntó interesado, y si no fuera porque Kuon todavía tenía el ceño fruncido por el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado el batido ese, habría jurado que vio estrellitas y corazones en los ojos de su amigo.

—Sí, ¿dónde puedo encontrarla?

Después de dirigirle una mirada sospechosamente maliciosa, le tendió una hoja, sabrán los dioses de dónde la habría sacado porque él nunca se enteró.

—Toma, este es su horario y todo lo que pude averiguar de ella.

Kuon se quedó estupefacto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido para que Yukihito tuviera el tiempo de averiguar todo sobre ella?

—¿Y bien? —Lo miró con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Y bien… qué?

—¿Seré tu padrino de bodas?

—¿Quééééééééééééé? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Pues de que durante los tres días que has estado casi en estado de coma, lo único que has dicho es "ángel". De eso.

Kuon no dejó de gruñir como respuesta a la carcajada de su amigo al verle la cara de asombro y, sí, un leve sonrojo. Lo que hizo Kuon con esa información y lo que sucedió después ya era historia.


	2. Chapter 2

N.A. recuerden que los capítulos no tienen nada que ver con el otro A.U.

* * *

.

Loca, eso era, estaba completa y absolutamente loca. ¿A quién diablos en sus casillas se le ocurría visitar un país del cual no hablaba ni solo un poquito de su idioma, para conocerlo, sola? Solo a ella, por supuesto, ¿a quién más? Y la respuesta la sabía de sobra: ¡a nadie!

Kanae se había apuntado a ir con ella, pero un trabajo de última hora le impidió asistir al viaje.

—Iré yo sola —le había dicho—. Cuando te desocupes nos encontraremos allá. Son solo un par de días, ¿qué me puede pasar?

Que estaba perdida, eso le pasó, completa, absoluta y absurdamente perdida, y sin poder pedir ninguna ayuda. El pobre oficial al que se había acercado unas cuadras antes, a solicitar información, no hablaba ni pizca de inglés y ella ni eso de español. Estaba empezando a pensar que realmente era ella por quien debería sentir lástima.

Había escuchado tanto de esa festividad en México. El Día de Muertos. Todo un ritual de celebración hacia la muerte, una nueva forma de verla, sin dolor, con alegría, en donde una vez al año, los dos mundos se reúnen para ser uno solo. En las investigaciones que había realizado por internet y los documentales que había visto, era una explosión de color, de belleza, y hasta magia. Ella quería creer en esa magia. La había visto siendo ella muy niña, justo cuando su madre se fue. Un hada, un príncipe de las hadas, mejor dicho, la había consolado volando solo para ella y antes de irse, como regalo de despedida le había dado su más grande tesoro: una pequeña piedra morada, hecha con sus propias manos, con magia. Cambiaba de color según sus emociones, su pequeño talismán. Nunca se separaba de ella. Era su Corn, el nombre de su príncipe.

Al paso que iba no solo se perdería el desfile al que tenía tanta ilusión de ir, sino que tal vez nunca regresaría a su hotel. No podía entrar en pánico. Eso de nada la ayudaría. Tenía que pensar qué podría hacer. Mientras, seguiría caminando hasta encontrar a alguien que hablara inglés y pudiera ayudarla.

Buscó en su bolso y ahí la encontró, su más grande tesoro, la tomó entre las manos, bajó la cabeza y solicitó su deseo, después levantó la piedra hacia el cielo para que obrara su magia, y… después de algunos segundos, ahí estaba. Su brillo la reanimó. Le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. Así que bajó la cabeza y puso un pie delante del otro justo cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz muy cerca de su oído.

—Parece que estás perdida, princesa. ¿Puedo ayudarte? —ella brincó del susto. Se volteó a ver a quién pertenecía aquella gloriosa voz que, además, le estaba hablando en japonés, pero, con el movimiento tan repentino, perdió el equilibrio y casi cayó de espaldas hacia la calle. Habría sido atropellada por el mar de coches que circulaban en esa gran ciudad, si unas manos fuertes no la hubieran atrapado y pegado a un pecho fuerte que olía divinamente.

—Parece que no solo estás perdida, princesa, sino que además necesitas mucho de mi ayuda —y sin pedirle permiso, la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella—. Supongo que has venido a ver el desfile, pues déjeme decirle, hermosa señorita, que estaba usted caminando en sentido contrario. Vamos, que yo también voy en esa dirección. —Sin permitir casi que ella hablara, la fue guiando entre el mar de personas que también se dirigían hacia el mismo destino, mientras le platicaba que era su segundo año consecutivo de visitar el país, en el cual había encontrado una gran calidez por parte de su gente.

Un playboy, eso es lo que era, pues además de que no la había soltado de la mano, durante las dos horas que había durado el desfile, y las tres siguientes cuando visitaron museos, y el centro de la ciudad, se había referido a ella como princesa y hermosa señorita. Sí, sí, también era un príncipe y su héroe personal (claro que estas dos cosas jamás saldrían de su boca). Nunca. La había salvado de morir atropellada, (pero había sido él quien la había asustado en primer lugar ocasionando que ella perdiera el equilibrio), la había llevado a ver el desfile, y con su gran estatura se había ido abriendo espacio para que ella pudiera verlo desde enfrente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su mano se sintiera tan a gusto en la suya, y de que a pesar de ser un desconocido, tuviera la sensación de estar segura a su lado, o lo que era lo peor de todo, que su estómago estuviera festejando con bombo, platillos y fuegos artificiales incluidos solo con verlo. Pero eso era solo porque él era un príncipe, y héroe playboy. Eso. Nada más.

Y estaba el pequeñísimo detalle de que la obligara a llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Sin honoríficos, ni siquiera solo por su apellido, si todo lo demás no lo convertía en un playboy, eso, eso era la prueba definitiva.

Estaba haciéndose de noche y ella seguía a su lado. Siendo sincera la estaba pasando fenomenal. Como hacía mucho, desde que la Shoracha se había deshecho de ella describiéndola como una vulgar sirvienta, simple amiga de la infancia y sin ningún atractivo. Movió negativamente la cabeza, no iba a permitir que ningún tipo de recuerdo del susodicho insecto ese, enturbiara ese momento. Ahora era feliz.

—Creo que es hora de que esta princesa sea llevada de nuevo a su palacio. Nunca te lo pregunté, Kyoko, ¿en qué hotel te hospedas?

—En el Best Western, Hiz… —justo cuando iba a decir su apellido, porque por una sola vez quería hacerlo, unos cálidos dedos se posaron en sus labios.

—Soy Kuon, aquí no hay honoríficos ni apellidos, no entre nosotros. Porque esto —miró sus manos entrelazadas—, debe ser el destino, ya que yo me hospedo en el mismo hotel.

Kyoko no podía creerlo, aún sentía el fuego en sus labios de solo el leve roce de sus dedos. Un playboy. Tenía que serlo, solo un jugador tenía la experiencia de hacer sentir a alguien así, porque si no lo era, ella estaba en problemas.

—Vamos, Kyoko, este es nuestro camión —hizo la parada y la ayudó a subir para después hacerlo él y pagar los dos boletos.

Encontraron dos asientos disponibles y juntos, algo muy raro en una ciudad tan llena, así que él se sentó primero para poder ver dónde deberían bajarse y justo cuando ella iba a tomar asiento, el camión hizo una brusca parada mandándola a ella a sentarse justo sobre sus piernas.

—En mi horóscopo decía que hoy me sucederían cosas buenas, pero jamás me dijo que algo tan lindo caería literalmente sobre mí.

Y ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

Un playboy y grandes problemas, eso conseguía ella por aventurarse sola a un país extraño.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Descargo de responsabilidad_** : SB no me pertenece.

Es un A.U. un poco OoC, pero sí que es una historia de la vida real. Lo juro.

Para **Aria Sm,** por tu cumpleaños, espero que te la pases muy bien y disfrutes este pequeño fic. Te mando un fuerte abrazo. Disfruta en compañía de tu gemela este día, que compartido es más divertido.

Por cierto este capítulo me quedó muy largo por lo que lo dividí en varias partes.

* * *

.

 **POR ACCIDENTE 3.1**

.

Los dos hombres iban caminando por el pasillo de su trabajo, como no había nadie en los alrededores, Yashiro se sintió con la confianza de hablar abiertamente con su primo, quien era además su mejor amigo y estaba pronto a casarse. Pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la que esperaba.

—Por última vez, te repito, no vamos a ir de luna de miel a ninguna playa y punto. Así que no sigas trayéndome más folletos de promociones. Te agradezco infinitamente tu buena intención, pero no. Las montañas serán un lugar mejor para ella y para mí. Y mientras más nieve, mejor —dijo enfático, no podía creer que su amigo y padrino de boda se empeñara en regalarles una semana en la playa sabiendo lo que él pensaba de ese asunto.

—Es que aún no entiendo qué tienes en contra de pasar tu luna de miel en la playa. Kuon, ¿de verdad no quieres ver a Kyoko-chan en un diminuto bikini solo para ti?

—Por supuesto que no —aunque el furioso sonrojo de su rostro desmentía sus palabras—. Además, en medio de una playa concurrida, ¿dónde queda eso de solo para mí? —Yashiro se quedó boquiabierto, sin poder refutarle ese pequeño detalle.

—Touché —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras movía enérgicamente la cabeza asintiendo ante su tono posesivo e incluso enfadado—. El sol, la arena, un diminuto traje, chiquitito, envolviendo a tu esposa solo con tres minúsculos pedacitos, guardando celosamente algo que solo es para ti —Kuon refunfuño, solo el imaginarla así estaba provocando problemas en sus pantalones. Al ver que no cedía ni un ápice, Yashiro continúo con su lucha—. Pero es imposible que no quieras llevar a tu esposa a la playa. Menos tú que nadie, ¿o ya no te acuerdas de la cantidad de veces que tuve que sacarte del mar mientras tú estabas sujetando una inmensa piedra, debajo del agua, solo porque querías ver los peces? No, no, no. Esa no me la trago. A mí ni me digas que es porque no te gusta la playa. Porque tú amas la playa y no me imagino que no quieras tener a dos cosas que amas al mismo tiempo.

—Yukihito, si lo que quieres es encender mi lujuria por ella haciendo imaginármela en un diminuto bikini, estás realmente mal de la cabeza. No necesito un traje de baño para eso. Ya tengo lo que necesito —Yashiro se detuvo de pronto ante las palabras de Kuon.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Kuon! ¿No me digas que has manchado su virtud de joven doncella japonesa? Ella que tanto se regodea en siempre hacer lo correcto y nunca dar pie a los escándalos—Yashiro le reclamó en un tono entre enfadado y asombrado. Ante esto, Kuon, se volvió y la mirada furiosa que traía en su rostro, le advirtió a Yashiro que había cometido un gran error.

—Solo porque eres mi primo y padrino de bodas te permito esta vez que te atrevas a decir eso. Porque punto número uno: yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Kyoko-chan. Dos: nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera hacer. Tres: soy un hombre hecho y derecho y aunque me haya costado la vida misma refrenar mis deseos y pasión por ella manteniendo mis manos quietas, jamás llevaría la relación un paso más allá de lo que ella desea, la amo demasiado como para no respetarla. Cuatro: ya no estamos en la edad media como para que una pareja joven, saludable, enamorada y comprometida no pueda gozar de una vida sexual antes de su matrimonio, pero para ella es importante llegar intacta al matrimonio y quiero respetar ese deseo. Aunque si no fuera virgen a mí tampoco me importaría para nada. Pero no quiero que nadie pueda iniciar rumores sobre ella. Mucho menos con la boda tan cerca.

—Kuon, Kuon, vaya que te ha dado fuerte, si antes tenía la idea de que la amas con locura, ahora me la acabas de confirmar. Entonces, ¿por qué? Dime de una vez la verdadera razón de por qué no quieres ir de luna de miel a Guam, con todos los gastos pagados por tu servidor, por supuesto —el sonrojo de Kuon, le hizo ver que había algo más detrás de su negativa y por ello insistió—. Aunque, ahora que recuerdo, desde hace dos años no vas a la playa. Casi desde que te rompiste la pierna en tus vacaciones. Yo estaba fuera del país en ese entonces y no supe bien lo que sucedió, cuando regresé ya te habían quitado el yeso y tú no me quisiste dar más detalles. ¿Acaso una cosa tiene que ver con la otra?

—Me rompí la pierna, ¿qué más detalles querías que te diera? —el hecho de que su amigo no lo viera directamente a los ojos no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad.

—Detalles tan simples como decirme, ahhhhh, no sé, tal vez, ¿el cómo te la rompiste? O, ¿Dónde?

—No quiero, no tienen importancia, es como lo dijiste son simples —Yashiro lo vio hacer un puchero. Que si no fuera porque ambos eran hombres estaría flotando por los aires con florecillas y corazones a su alrededor ante tan tierna expresión.

—Si no tienen importancia, ¿por qué no quieres decírmelos? Pues de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me cuentes tan jugosa historia —Kuon suspiró resignado, si era conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de algo, Yashiro era como un bulldog que no soltaba su presa hasta obtener lo que quería.

—Está bien, pero si te ríes, te dejaré de hablar y ya no serás mi padrino. Vamos por un café helado, y te contaré la larga historia —Kuon caminó dejando atrás a Yashiro que sonreía burlón. Ohhhhh sí, esto estaba por ponerse interesante. Si Kuon lo había amenazado con quitarlo de la posición de padrino es que era una historia de lo más jugosa e iba a disfrutar de lo lindo escuchándola. Con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro se dispuso a seguir a su amigo al patíbulo, el de Kuon, que no el propio.


	4. Chapter 4

-2-

Sentados en una banca ante el fresco resguardo bajo la sombra de un árbol, Yashiro esperaba desesperadamente a que Kuon se resignara a hablar

—Kuon, si no empiezas a hablar me saldrán raíces.

Este, con los hombros caídos suspiró resignado, otra vez. Llevaba haciéndolo más de diez minutos.

—Bien, por ¿dónde empiezo? —Yashiro, divertido se apresuró a contestar una pregunta que sabía retórica.

—Tal vez, ¿por el principio? —Kuon se volvió enfadado ante el tono divertido de su amigo.

—¿Quieres oír la historia o no? Porque si me vas a interrumpir a cada rato mejor me voy —lo único que hizo Yashiro que terminó de sacar de sus casillas a Kuon fue hacer el signo de cerrar con una cremallera su boca.

—Fue realmente hace dos años y medio. Estaba muy cansado me habían traído de viaje de negocios de un lado para el otro del país, sin casi tiempo de descansar entre una y otra salida, y cada vez que llegaba a casa me encontraba asediado por Kimiko-san. Ya no la aguantaba. Es como si me estuviera persiguiendo. Comenzó a hacer correr chismes de una relación entre nosotros. Incluso llegó a mostrar un anillo, de sepan los dioses de dónde lo sacó, diciendo que yo se lo había dado. Era muy incómodo. Entonces hablé con el jefe.

—Que además es tu padrino —interrumpió Yashiro enfatizando el punto— cosa que debo decir casi nadie lo sabe en la compañía, aunque todavía no entiendo el por qué pero supongo que eso te resultó favorecedor al explicar la situación.

—Sí bueno, eso ayudó, porque me conoce perfectamente y sabe de lo que soy capaz y de lo que no. Cuando hablé con él le comenté la situación que había callado porque no quería decir en público que ella estaba mintiendo y así deshonrar su reputación, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de los límites. Entonces, el jefe, es decir, Takarada-san, me dijo que me fuera de vacaciones y luego, a mi regreso, me promovería a un puesto más alto en Kioto. Cosa que él ya había pensado hacer pero un poco más adelante. Yo estuve feliz, la verdad necesitaba urgentemente un descanso. Me dio tres semanas y a nadie le dijimos que me iba ni a dónde, era un secreto incluso para él. Así nadie podría sonsacarle la información.

—Aunque ahora estás de vuelta en Tokio —Ren alzó los hombros en un claro ejemplo de su origen americano.

—Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien hasta que llegué al aeropuerto de Guam, estaba esperando el ascensor junto a una hermosa señorita a mi lado. Lo curioso es que a pesar de que el aeropuerto estaba lleno, éramos los únicos dos frente a él. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos entramos. Justo cuando se acaba de empezar a mover se escuchó un ruido espantoso, sentimos un golpe seco y nos quedamos envueltos en una completa oscuridad. Bien, después supimos por qué éramos los únicos incautos que subían al elevador. Era un poco caprichoso y se descomponía a cada rato. Por algún motivo el letrero de descompuesto se había caído. Intentamos hacer funcionar la alarma pero no tuvimos éxito. Yo había dejado mi teléfono dentro del equipaje, para que nadie pudiera llamarme y el de ella no tenía batería. Después de veinte minutos parados, sin poder hacer uso del teléfono, decidimos sentamos a esperar la ayuda que parecía no venir nunca. Empezamos a platicar y ella me recordó mucho a la pequeña niña que conocí cuando yo tenía diez años. Pasó poco más de dos horas cuando alguien nos escuchó y por fin pudimos ser rescatados. La gente de seguridad del aeropuerto se sintió muy apenada por la situación y nos ofrecieron llevarnos sin costo alguno a nuestro hotel, cosa que aceptamos más que agradecidos.

—Esa niña de la que hablas, recuerdo que fue cuando te fuiste de vacaciones a mi casa en Kioto. Era cuando tus padres viajaban tanto que nunca estaban en casa. Te llevaban de un lado a otro del mundo y nunca pasabas más de seis meses en la misma escuela. Es más, a veces ni en el mismo país. Me acuerdo que fue una gran discusión que tuvieron los míos con los tuyos debido a eso. Incluso les dijeron que si seguían así mis padres preferían que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros y tuvieras por fin un hogar. Después de eso tus padres reflexionaron y se establecieron en E.U.A. Pero nunca supe a dónde te escabullías todas las tardes mientras yo tenía entrenamiento.

Una sonrisa triste se concentró en sus labios.

—Me escurría a un pequeño arroyo en el bosquecillo cerca de tu casa, ahí la conocí. Era más pequeña que yo y siempre lloraba porque su madre nunca le ponía atención. Cuando una vez hice algo que la hizo reír, su risa se me clavó en el corazón, quise hacerla sonreír por siempre. Pero poco tiempo después mi padre nos dijo que nos iríamos a vivir a E.U.A. Cuando me despedí de ella sentí que nunca conocería a nadie igual. Le regalé mi piedra.

—¿Tu piedra? ¿Esa que atesorabas? —Soltó un largo silbido al saber lo que significaba ese gesto.

—Era lo correcto, de alguna forma creí que con eso ella siempre me recordaría.

—Y luego, ¿qué pasó? —Kuon no se hizo como el que no entendía la pregunta.

—Resulta que estábamos alojados en el mismo hotel, cosa que nos hizo reír, habíamos hablado tanto desde el ascensor y el camino desde el aeropuerto, que sentí que la conocía de todo la vida. Ella no sabía quién era yo.

—Eso, por supuesto, quiere decir que no sabía que eres el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta.

—Y fue un gran respiro, ser tratado por primera vez solo como un hombre normal, y no con miras a llevarme a un matrimonio solo por la riqueza de mi familia.

—Y no cabe decir que ahora tú también eres un hombre muy rico por derecho propio. Has trabajado más que nadie que conozco y tienes una mente privilegiada.

—Esa noche nos quedamos de ver en el restaurante del hotel y nos quedamos platicando hasta que prácticamente nos echaron de ahí. Después de eso nos fuimos a caminar por la playa. Estuvimos hablando por horas, casi hasta el amanecer. Era como si el tiempo no pasara a su lado.

—¡Vaya! No necesito saber de quién me estás hablando, así que te enamoraste de ella con solo conocerla. Ayyyyyyy, amor a primera vista, qué romántico.

—Ese día dormí casi de corrido y me desperté ya muy avanzada la tarde. Cuando bajé a comer, casi cenar, me topé con ella en el restaurante. Parecía estar discutiendo con un hombre no mucho mayor que ella. Alcancé a oírla discutir. Cuando vi que él trataba de jalarla por un brazo, me acerqué. Aunque no era de mi incumbencia no me gustaba ni el tono en que le hablaba ni la forma en que la trataba. Ella al darse cuenta de mi presencia, logró zafarse del agarre del tipo ese y se aferró a mi brazo. De repente hizo una declaración que me tomó de improviso. Le dijo que yo era su novio y que habíamos ido a la playa a pasar unas vacaciones juntos antes de casarnos. Al principio creí que ella había estado fingiendo no saber quién era yo, pero luego al ver la cara furiosa del hombre que se volvió a verme y escuchar la forma en que se refería a ella supe que algo más pasaba ahí. Cuando él se fue alcancé a ver que ella se esforzaba por no llorar. Así que la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a la playa. Fue cuando me contó la verdad de su vida. Ella fue una niña no deseada y su madre nunca dejó de recordárselo. Así que cuando cumplió seis años la dejó al cuidado de la familia del joven con quien la vi. Aunque sus padres le tomaron mucho cariño, siempre la educaron para convertirse en la esposa de su hijo y manejar el ryokan de los que eran dueños. Ella creció con esa idea, pero un día lo escuchó hablar con sus amigos de que ella, para él, solo era una sirvienta, alguien que nunca podría tomar en cuenta para novia y que si la aguantaba era solo porque sus padres lo obligaban. Así que decidió irse del ryokan y tratar de ganarse la vida por ella misma. Y se fue a vivir a Tokio, donde se aloja con los dueños de un pequeño restaurante. Ellos la tratan como su hija y la ayudaron a sacar su carrera adelante. Empezó a trabajar en el Darumaya, con ellos como chef. Un día un crítico de comida fue a conocer a la joven de quien tanto había escuchado hablar y quedó encantado con ella. Le ofreció un trabajo como chef ejecutiva de un hotel que resultó ser uno de los de mi padre. Pero como nunca le ha importado nada más que la cocina no sabía quién era el dueño y mucho menos nada de su hijo.

—Y eso también tiene que ver que tú tampoco eres dado a que te tomen fotos o a salir en revistas ni nada por el estilo. Aunque esta romántica historia de cómo conociste a Kyoko-chan es muy hermosa, y digna de un cuento de hadas, nada me indica el por qué no quieres ir de luna de miel a la playa.

—Y ahí es donde empieza la verdadera historia y el comienzo de mi tragedia personal y el porqué de mi negativa.


	5. Chapter 5

-3-

Yashiro lo miró asombrado, ¿tragedia personal?, si conocer a la mujer de tus sueños en medio de un viaje de vacaciones se consideraba una tragedia personal, bueno él estaba deseoso de que la suya comenzara.

—Cuando ella terminó de contarme su historia, me pidió perdón por hacerle creer al Shoracha —al ver la expresión en el rostro de su primo ante el apodo, Kuon sonrió—, que habíamos venido juntos. Él la había encontrado y dijo que sus padres la querían de vuelta aunque él no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de la razón si no era de utilidad ni tenía el atractivo para ser su esposa. Era un imbécil idiota, no sabía lo que había perdido. Internamente me alegré de que esa fuera la causa de que hubiera mentido y no que fuera otra caza maridos, busca fortunas. Le dije que si realmente quería que la perdonara tenía que desagraviarme con una promesa —Yashiro alzó sus cejas asombrado e intrigado—. Ohhhh, por favor, no es nada de lo que piensas.

—Por favor, Kuon, dame un poco más de crédito. Después de tu explosión de hace rato, supongo yo que nada más fuerte que un beso pasó en esas vacaciones. Pero me intriga saber qué promesa le arrancaste de su boca.

—No sé si eso fue lo peor de mi tragedia, ya que ni siquiera alcancé a besarla. Y en cuanto a la promesa… Ella me recordaba cada vez más a la pequeña que conocí. Pero después del asunto de la cucaracha esa, quedamos de no hablar de nuestro pasado y disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones juntos. Eso fue lo que le pedí, que se quedara a mi lado todos los días que estuviera de vacaciones. Quería conocerla mejor, ella de verdad me gustaba.

—Cupido debió gastar contigo todo un arsenal si con dos días de conocerla ya te traía de un ala —dijo mofándose al ver la cara de su primo—. Y ¿dónde viene la parte en la que terminas odiando la playa? —Yashiro movió las cejas inquisitivamente y Kuon de pronto se preguntó si sería muy malo asesinar a su padrino unos días antes de su boda.

—Quedamos de vernos en la playa después de desayunar, ella tenía que ir a visitar a unas amigas y después de eso nos veríamos. Como estaba haciendo muchísimo calor decidí meterme al agua para refrescarme un poco mientras ella llegaba. Esa playa tiene hondonadas y aunque puedas estar de pie en un punto, justo a medio metro de ti, puedes tener el agua en la cintura. El mar estaba un poco picado y los salvavidas estaban patrullando la playa al pendiente de algún vacacionista incauto. Yo estaba de pie viendo hacia las escaleras del hotel en busca de ella, cuando la vi. Traía puesto un pareo hermoso, y ella estaba encantadora —en ese momento, Kuon se sonrojó fuertemente y Yashiro, al ver su expresión trató de contener la carcajada al imaginar lo que vendría después—. No te voy a mentir. Me quedé embobado viéndola. Más cuando se quitó el pareo y reveló un divino y pequeñísimo bikini blanco. No supe que había caminado hacia delante, hacia donde rompen las olas, hasta que sentí que una me pegaba en las pantorrillas justo cuando iba a dar el paso. Di vueltas como ropa en lavadora. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Hasta que sentí una mano fuerte ayudarme a salir de ahí y a parame. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, vi que mi traje de baño nadaba a varios metros de mí.

Yashiro no aguantó más y se carcajeó hasta que se sujetó el estómago mientras, literalmente, se doblaba en dos al imaginarse a su primo tan desnudo como cuando su madre lo trajo al mundo. Por supuesto Kuon lo miraba enfadado. Mentalmente iba repasando la lista de personas que podrían suplir a su primo en su boda. Mientras que el otro hombre se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, tratando de apaciguarse y terminar de escuchar la historia, pero en cuanto veía el rostro del agraviado, más lo imaginaba tratando de taparse con sus manos mientras se metía en el agua, que por cierto al ser tan cristalina no ayudaba mucho, y para colmo, el salvavidas lo intentaba parar para sacarlo del mar, a la seguridad de la playa, sin importarle su desnudez.

Cuando terminó de carcajearse, porque no era reír, le dolía inmensamente la mandíbula, pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol intentó serenarse. Aunque fuera solo por la curiosidad de saber en qué terminaba la historia.

—Kyoko corrió hacia mí, con su pareo en la mano, cabe mencionar que no pude rescatar mi traje de baño. Para poder salir del mar usé como escudo la tabla salvavidas de mi rescatador. Vale decir que atravesar el mar, intentando mantener mi dignidad desnudo no fue fácil. Kyoko al llegar a mí, me tendió su pareo sin verme a la cara en ningún momento. No supe quién de los dos estaba más sonrojado. Así que no solo tuve que aguantarme la vergüenza tremenda de salir desnudo a la playa, sino que además tuve que cruzar todo el bendito hotel vestido únicamente con un pareo de mujer. Ya te imaginarás las caras que ponían las personas al verme, eso sin contar que estaba yo todo arañado y un poco ensangrentado.

—Y conociéndote tu orgullo fue lo que más herido resultó —se rió al ver la mirada de muerte de su primo—. Oye, mira que si le querías dar a conocer tus encantos a Kyoko-chan, esa fue una manera insólita de hacerlo.

—Pero Kyoko, no quiso dejarme, me llevó hasta mi habitación, y me lavó cuidadosamente las heridas y las desinfectó. Mientras que yo solo podía cerrar los ojos y tratar de fingir que no había sucedido nada anormal.

—Claro, como es tan normal, ver a semejante espécimen de hombre salir como El David, del mar, con todos sus encantos al aire —dijo Yashiro poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Por todos los cielos, Kuon, no creo que seas el único ser en la Tierra que ha salido de una revolcada desnudo. Digo, no es la forma apropiada de seducir a una chica pero te aseguro que… —No terminó su frase porque se le había venido un recuerdo a la mente. Una pequeña figura a escala, de su primo, que la chica en cuestión había hecho con sus propias manos. Era perfecta en detalle. Y… ahora entendía el porqué.

—Ahora entiendo el porqué de que no quieras ir a la playa, si saliste a nadar con traje puesto y regresase con traje de Adán —las carcajadas de Yashiro, al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su primo, casi podrían haber sido escuchadas en China.

—Si tan solo eso hubiera sido todo, te juro, que yo habría sido muy, muy afortunado —Yashiro se volteó a verlo, hipando de risa y al mismo tiempo asombrado e intrigado ante su confesión.

—Pero…Pero… es que… hic… ¿Acaso hay más? —Kuon suspiró, nuevamente y enterró las cara en sus manos, para no ver la de su primo seguir riéndose a su costa.

—Todo el día siguiente me la pasé en mi cuarto rumiando mi suerte.

—Quiere decir que te escondiste de ella y huiste de su presencia —descifró divertido.

—Bah, ¿vas a contar tú la historia o yo? —Yashiro solo movió su mano en respuesta a que siguiera él, porque si abría la boca lo único que saldría sería una carcajada.


	6. Chapter 6

.

-4-

.

—Por fin, al segundo día, me armé de valor y salí a buscarla. Iba a bajar las escaleras, cuando la encontré en el descanso. Estaba agachada recogiendo las cosas de su bolso. Traía un vestido vaporoso azul rey. Me iba acercar a ayudarla, de verdad que esa era mi intención, lo juro. Pero me di cuenta que el tirante de su bikini se había desamarrado y bien, soy hombre, y ella me gustaba a morir, que viéndolo fríamente poco fue que me faltó para hacerlo. Porque por andar viendo ciertos encantos femeninos, no me fijé que acababan de trapear el pasillo y me resbalé. Caer, sería demasiado honroso para lo que de verdad sucedió. Reboté en cada escalón de forma tan vergonzosa hasta el piso inferior. Terminé con la pierna en una posición físicamente imposible. Aún escucho en mi mente los gritos aterrados de Kyoko-chan al verme caer. Y nunca le dije el motivo real de mi caída, y ella nunca jamás debe enterarse, Yukihito —la mirada que le lanzó Kuon a su primo fue suficientemente aterradora como para hacerle imaginar atravesar los siete infiernos de Dante, ¡de ida y de regreso!. Además, si con prometerle silencio absoluto iba a tener la posibilidad de terminar de escuchar la historia, su boca era un zipper—. Está demás decir que no podía ni moverme, respirar era una tortura, pero, ver su cara de preocupación por mí, sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, hizo que tratara de incorporarme sin lograr siquiera poder sentarme.

Yashiro estaba que no podía con el asombro. Su primo tenía instintos felinos y siempre se movía con la agilidad de una gacela. Él podía dejarse caer de un segundo piso y llegar al suelo como si solo hubiera bajado un escalón. Cuando chicos, Yashiro siempre había intentado realizar la famosa chilena en el soccer, pero fue su primo quien lo hizo a la perfección, al verla una sola vez. Había estudiado todo tipo de artes marciales, hasta el ninjutsu. Así que esa falta de gracia y esa, no había otra forma de decirlo más que estupidez de su parte, no era propia de él. Ayyyy lo que hacía el amor.

—Kyoko-chan, estuvo conmigo mientras me enyesaban, y los cuatro días siguientes a eso. Me ayudaba con todo. No me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Me dijo que se sentía en cierta forma culpable de lo sucedido. Que si no hubiera estado estorbando las escaleras… No pude decirle la verdad, que fue otra parte de mi anatomía la que estaba pensando en ese momento, tanto que no me fijé en el cartel de piso mojado. Y, repito, que nunca jamás debe enterarse. Algo de mi orgullo debería ser salvado, ¿no? Porque mi dignidad se fue flotanto con las olas... A la siguiente semana ella tenía que regresar a Tokio a trabajar y supe que yo no quería quedarme allá sin ella, así que decidí adelantar mi regreso y volver en el mismo vuelo.

Yashiro ahora empezaba a ver el fondo del asunto. Por una parte preocupado porque el incidente de las escaleras sí pudo haber sido muy peligroso, pero por otras, simplemente no podía creer la mala suerte de su primo, después de conocer a Kyoko-chan.

—Le hablé al jefe para contarle mis planes y algo debió de haber notado en mi voz que se ofreció a ir por mí en persona. Durante todo el vuelo de regreso le conté la verdad de quién soy a Kyoko-chan. El hijo de quién soy y lo que siempre me sucedía al conocer a una mujer. Y también le dije que para mí ella había llegado a ser muy importante, que no quería perderla. Y en cuanto estuviera descansado la invitaría a salir correctamente. Le hice prometerme que para olvidar el asunto de la escalera ella aceptaría. Lo cual hizo con una gran sonrisa. Pero me dijo que sería ella quien me invitaría a cenar.

Yukihito estaba anonadado, sí, esa era la palabra. Kyoko-chan había convertido a su primo en un completo bobo solo con tres días de conocerlo... Pero aún así, si conocía a Kuon, algo estaba faltando en esa historia.

—Si crees que ese fue el final de mi tragedia estás muy equivocado, al parecer tu cupido pensó que hacerme pasar las de Caín, era de lo más divertido. Porque justo cuando el jefe llegó, Kyoko-chan se despidió de mí. Antes de que se fuera la presenté al jefe y ya lo conoces. Tan solo mirarla insistió en llevarla a su casa, cosa que ella declinó argumentando que nuestro camino era para el otro lado de la ciudad. Así que se cruzó la calle para pararse en el camellón destinado a los taxis. Me volteé a verla por última vez. Ella estaba sosteniendo hacia el cielo una pequeña piedra morada que cambiaba el color según la luz. Y fue cuando lo supe. Ella era la pequeña del bosque. Mi pequeña del bosque. Así que giré con las muletas, dejando al jefe hablando solo, literalmente, porque cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba a su lado, se dio verdaderamente cuenta de que yo no estaba por ningún lado.

Lory empezó a gritar buscándome, Kyoko-chan lo escuchó y corrió hacia donde estaba yo, o mejor dicho donde debería estar yo, si hubiera estado con los pies sobre la tierra. Porque me encontraron tirado en un hoyo, con las muletas rotas. Me había caído en una coladera que los trabajadores estaban desazolvando para evitar inundaciones y la habían dejado mal puesta, así que cuando di el paso, esta cedió a mi peso y lo que siguió fue que me encontraba, con la pierna rota más rota todavía, si eso fuera posible. Magullado por la revolcada en el mar, avergonzado por haber tenido que salir desnudo de él y paseado por todo el hotel hasta mi habitación vestido de mujer. Y, para mi mayor colmo, tirado cual muñeco de trapo, sin poder moverme en una alcantarilla, viendo a la mujer de mis sueños verme a su vez pensando en que yo era la persona más torpe de este planeta y seguro que también de algunos de los alrededores. Así que no, no iremos a ninguna playa, gracias.

Yashiro no pudo más y estalló, de nuevo, en sonoras carcajadas. Pobre de su primo, en el transcurso, de una semana, había perdido su orgullo varias veces, y un poco o mucho de su dignidad, además de que terminó siendo cuidado y tratado como un niño torpe, vigilado a cada segundo. Ahora entendía la sobreprotección de Kyoko-chan hacia él. Cosa que antes le había parecido un poco fastidiosa pero que ahora lo veía hasta tierno.

Justo cuando se estaba limpiando las lágrimas y tratando de aguantar el dolor estomacal, la causa de todos los sueños y también los males de su primo se acercó a ellos. Como siempre que veía a su prometido, Kyoko sonrió, sus ojos brillaban revelando en ellos el amor que le tenía.

—¡Kyoko-chan, qué gusto me da verte! Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—Yukihito-kun, buenas tardes, ¿de mí? —Kuon se levantó y llegó a ella para darle un beso antes de que su primo pudiera decir o hacer algo de lo que más adelante se arrepentirían, más cuando lo llevaran, a él, que no a Yukihito, a la cárcel por asesinato.

—Hola, cariño. Sí, justo Yukihito estaba diciéndome que nos va a regalar un viaje de luna de miel de quince días, con todo pagado, por España e Italia, ¿cómo ves? ¿A que no es un detalle magnífico de su parte? —Kyoko se quedó sin habla, sabía el gran cariño que se profesaban los hombres, se habían criado juntos y eran muy unidos, pero, de ahí a ese enorme regalo...

—Yukihito-kun, muchas gracias, estoy sorprendida por tu hermoso gesto.

—Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido —Yashiro casi lloró al ver la cara de venganza de su primo, pero al ver a Kyoko, todo desapareció. Ella amaba sinceramente a Kuon y él nunca lo había visto tan feliz como desde que la conoció. Eso, valía la pena que le saquearan su cartera. Kuon tomó a su prometida por la cintura y se la llevó de ahí. Cuando creía que estaba libre de todo peligro, escuchó a su primo gritar, en medio de carcajadas:

—Kyoko-chan, solo prométeme que lo mantendrás alejado de cualquier alcantarilla y de las escaleras…


End file.
